Deep Secrets
by Numair's Angel
Summary: Last Chapter is up..and read my AN...very IMORTANT! sorry i can't really update this weekend...i'm going camping....i'll be back sunday with new chapters!
1. begginings

Beginning:  
  
Daine looked around the inn where she just started working. She couldn't help the cold, empty feeling she kept having. Nothing would take it away. Hearing Numair's voice screaming at her. It kept her up every night, and she was shaking most of the time she was awake. Every thing was different when your husband hates you, when he yelled at you for two hours than threw you out. Daine could hear him, yelling at her, telling her that he hated her, that he trusted her, that he cared for her, and she had thrown it all away. That it was her own fault that they had failed. Daine looked around. Her heart ached for him, her head hurt. And for the fifth time that week she fainted. 


	2. Going home

Going home:  
  
After five months Daine stopped fainting. She became so accustom to how miserable she was that she no longer had nightmares or shook. She no longer was afraid of people and finally started talking to the girls she worked with.  
  
Ellane became one of her best friends. She knew every thing about her. She had heard Diane crying one night and forced it out of her. If Daine ever felt tired or felt like crying Ellane took over for her. She knew about how Perin had raped her and how she ran away. Daine still couldn't tell her Perin's name or that she was married. It was to hard for her still. Sometimes she would lie in bed and wish she had told Numair and that he was with her, making sure she wouldn't cry. Every thing past right through her now, an insult, mocking, and a young man telling her she was pretty. It all meant nothing to her, all she wanted was to go back in time and change everything. That was all she was asking. All she wanted was to get her life back.  
  
Ellane bounded into their room. Daine sat up with a sigh. Ellane twirled and sat down on the foot of Daine's bed.  
  
'Guess what?' Ellane cried falling back on the bed.  
  
'What Ellane?' Diane said.  
  
'We're going to Corus!'  
  
'Ellane.' Daine began.  
  
'Before you say anything let me finish. You, Nat, and me are going to Corus to see my cousin. We'll dance at balls. Go shopping, and have a ton of fun.' Ellane say her face and let her own fall. 'Daine come on, you have to come. You have to get out of here.'  
  
'Ellane' Daine said gently. 'I can't go back. Please understand that.'  
  
'I'll be there. Nat and my cousin will be there. No one can hurt you. You have to face your fears.' Ellane was right. I need to see Numair at some point.  
  
'I'll go.' Daine sighed  
  
'Great! We leave tomorrow.' Ellane got up a grabbed a towel and skipped into the bathroom.  
  
Diane lay back down. She wanted to see Numair. She wanted to see her friends. She had to have someone who cared hold her. If not Numair, than Theyt, Alanna, Ouna, or Buri. Someone she could trust to keep her safe. Someone who wouldn't think she was lying. She needed someone who had been there for her. She knew Numair was defiantly out of the picture. Maybe if I tell him, she thought, he'll take back what he said and he'll tell me how much he loves me and how sorry he is. That'll never happen, she told herself. Daine rolled on to her side and closed her eyes she had no idea what was going to happen, and she didn't want to find out.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Numair Saliman looked out over the castle grounds. He missed Daine so much. It hurt him, the things he said to her. He broke her already slandered heart and now he felt horrible. He had no right to say anything like he did to her. He kept hearing himself yelling at her. And her heard her pleas to stop yelling.  
  
**********Flashback*************  
  
'I can't believe you would ever.' Numair pick up a vase and threw it against the wall. He was way over reacting. He really didn't care though.  
  
'Numair please listen to me, please.' Daine was crying. She could barely say what she just did.  
  
'Why?' He yelled even louder at her. 'Are there other people you had an affair with? Who?' Daine was crying. 'Get out. I don't ever want to see you again. Ever!' Numair stormed out of their room. He heard Daine break down in more sobs. He hoped she'd cry forever. From now on there was no one named call Veralidaine Sarrari.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Numair felt so bad now. He had no clue where she was. Why didn't he listen to her, why? He walked in on her getting raped and all he did was yell at her and throw her out. He felt so bad, what was he going to do? Was she hurt? Was she even alive?  
  
Hearing Perin gloat about how she had cried and screamed was enough to make him sick. When he had found Perin drunk in a bar in town Numair had lost it. He thought it was funny, he had thought that Daine disserved it. Disserved it for what? Marrying Numair and sleeping with him and not Perin. He looked at the stars. Praying that she would come home soon, so he'd know she was alright, so he could hold her and never let go, a single tear came down his cheeks.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Daine looked up at the gate to the place and shivered. He goes nothing, she thought. Ellane led them down the place halls and to the clerk halls. Daine began to shake for the first time in a long time. Ellane walked up to one of the clerks.  
  
'I'm looking for Perin Thring.' She said cheerfully.  
  
Daine about fainted. She had just allowed herself to be pushed right into Perin's grip. She wanted to run as fast as she could to Numair. She wanted to cry in his arms and tell him everything. The truth, why she lied and how much she needed him. The man Ellane had asked just laughed and pointed down the hall.  
  
'Thank you.' Ellane said less cheerful.  
  
They walked down the hall to a plaque that read his name: Perin Thring. Daine tried again not to run. Surprisingly the door was open. Ellane knocked and opened it. Daine closed her eyes and when she opened them she was taken aback. The room was empty. There was nothing there. A man was standing in the doorway telling other people what to do. They were carrying things out of his rooms.  
  
'Excuse me.' Ellane said walking in. Daine was trying not to smile. She was safe, for now at least. 'What's going on?' The man looked at her.  
  
'Are you Ellane Thring?'  
  
'Yes I am.'  
  
'Your cousin has been arrested.'  
  
'What!?' She cried.  
  
'He will be executed in three days.' The man handed her a note and left. Ellane broke down in tears. Daine turned and walked to the door the man was already in the hallway.  
  
'Excuse me!' she called.  
  
'Yes, my lady.' He bowed to her.  
  
'Why was he arrested?' She asked.  
  
'I thought you knew.'  
  
'Knew what?'  
  
'It was your husband, my lady. Numair Saliman had him arrested after people found him gloating about how he raped you.' The man said his last sentence quietly so he wouldn't upset her. 'Master Saliman didn't take it well. He had to be thrown out of the trial.'  
  
'Thank you.' Daine voice was barely a whisper.  
  
'Master Saliman said that if anyone sees you to tell you to go talk to him. He misses you my lady. He was extremely upset when he heard.' The man bowed to her.  
  
As he walked away Daine remembered who he was, the head of the clerks. Daine bit her thumb. Ellane had been there for her and now it was Daine's fault she has nothing. She was going to take this hard. Daine walked back into the rooms. Ellane was crying in Nat's arms. He looked upset, not as much as her, but upset. Daine watched them both.  
  
She felt someone come in behind her. They all looked up and Daine turned around. She never expected who it was. But she knew one thing the man was right, he wasn't happy. 


	3. Choose

Choose:  
  
'Who are you?' Nat asked for Ellane.  
  
'Numair Saliman.' The man replied. Out of the corner of his eye Numair could see Daine. She was hurt and he knew it. She needed to get out of here.  
  
'You're the one who pressed the charges.' Nat said. Daine had never seen Nat angry before. 'You had no right-'  
  
'I have no right to watch the man that about killed my wife die?' Nat was speechless. 'He's in the dungeon if you'd like to see him. That's all I came to tell you.' Numair turned and when he was about to walk out Nat said something else.  
  
'I bet she purposely set it up.' Nat said. He let go of Ellane and walked toward Numair. 'I bet she was having an affair and didn't wasn't to lose all the money you made.'  
  
'You think she's that kind of person?' Numair asked.  
  
'Yes.' Nat said simply.  
  
'Well than, think that.' Numair walked out of the room. He looked at Daine; she turned away from him and looked at the floor. They waited quietly until they couldn't hear Numair's footsteps.  
  
'I hope he never gets her back.' Nat muttered. Daine looked at him surprised.  
  
'Nat! That's a horrible thing to say about anyone!' She said.  
  
'I don't care, he disserves it.' Nat walked into he other room.  
  
'I must agree with,' Ellane agreed. 'I don't like him.' Still crying she walked to her room.  
  
'I'm going for a walk.' She said to no one in beticular.  
  
Nat heard her though. He decided to follow her. He never knew what she did on her walks. She took one out in the woods every night. He followed her quietly her entire walk.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Daine walked down the halls to her's and Numair's rooms. He was sitting in the library with a pile of papers. She looked behind her before walking in.  
  
'So you do remember what happened.' Numair said.  
  
'Well aren't we in a good mood.' She shortly. She realized that she about broke into tears.  
  
'Oh, Daine, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that.' Numair got up and pulled her into his arms. 'I have to remember to not get mad around you.'  
  
'It's fine. I know you're upset.' She couldn't look at him.  
  
'It doesn't matter.' He lifted her chin. 'I have no right to say anything to you. You never did anything. I shouldn't of ever yelled at you.'  
  
'I hurt you didn't I?' Her lower lip began to tremble.  
  
'No, no, sweet, you didn't do anything.' Numair brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
  
'I felt so horrible.' She whispered.  
  
'Daine, sh, it's okay Magelet.' Numair pulled her back in his arms.  
  
Daine cried really hard. Numair sat down and pulled her into his lap. He murmured to her and stroked her hair. He tried as hard as he could to sooth her and he tried to get her to fall asleep. He rubbed her back and just whispered her name. It felt just as good to hold her as it felt to her to have him hold her. When she fell asleep he carried her into their rooms and laid her down, covering her with her favorite blanket.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Nat walked over to see what Veralidaine was doing just as Numair was carrying her into their rooms. He didn't see her eyes, just him holding her to him and him kissing her forehead.  
  
'Congratulations, mage, you just made every thing worse.' He whispered. 'I can't wait to see Ellane's reaction this time.'  
  
Nat walked down the halls and back to the rooms to tell Ellane the truth about 'Veralidaine'. If that's even her real name, he thought. 


	4. In the city

In the city:  
  
The next morning the three young friends were out in the city market. Walking around to different shops and looking at the street stands. Daine tried to get Nat to talk to her but he wouldn't. He kept looking at her like she had just killed someone. It was beginning to get to her. While Ellane was looking at armbands she walked up to him.  
  
'Nat is something wrong?' She asked. He looked at her like she wasn't good enough for him, which was weird.  
  
'Why don't you ask Master Numair Saliman?' He replied shortly.  
  
'Oh, no.' She whispered. 'You won't tell Ellane will you?'  
  
'I should. Thought I haven't yet.' He looked away.  
  
'Nat please. Let me tell her?' She touched his arm.  
  
'You're really going to tell her you slept with the one person who made her life miserable?'  
  
'Nat-'  
  
'Fine.' Nat walked away from her.  
  
'Ellane!' Daine called.  
  
'Yes?' She looked up.  
  
'Come on lets go in here.'  
  
Daine led them into her favorite shop in Corus. It was filled with silks, silver, gold, diamonds, and books. Daine walked along the familiar line of silk cloth that lead to the diamonds and gold jewelry. She sighed in contentment. She missed being able to walk in here get a new dress and charge it to the account Numair had started here for her. This way he knew and regulated what she bought. And so she didn't come in a buy every thing she wanted, which was the entire shop.  
  
'Lady Saliman!' A voice cut across the room. Nat smiled and Ellane looked at her weird. She still didn't get what was going on.  
  
'Hello Master Knoll.' She greeted the owner of the shop cheerfully.  
  
'How are you this fine summer day. I would be expecting you to be with the animals.' He walked behind the counter that Daine was semi leaning on.  
  
'I've decided just to stay around here this summer. I'm kind of tired of moving around.'  
  
'I suppose you'll be dragged down south by your husband this winter.' Daine laughed at his comment.  
  
'I think I'm the one that drags him down there.' She smiled.  
  
'I have just the new cloth for you. It matches your eyes perfectly.' Master Knoll said walking around trying to locate it. 'I believe I saved some just for you. If you weren't in here soon I was going to show it to your husband.'  
  
'I'm sure I was going to get it either way.' Daine replied gently.  
  
'That reminds me. He should be in here any time to pick up some new shirts. I believe he ruined some doing experiments last month.' Daine winced.  
  
'I wondered why I wasn't allowed in his workroom. The place must be a mess.' Daine rolled her eyes. Nat and Ellane watched in aw as she talked to the man like it was nothing.  
  
'Here it is I truly hope you like it.'  
  
Master Knoll set down a long piece of cloth in front of her. It was the color of her eyes. It was the perfect match. There was also some black embroidering placed every few inches on it.  
  
'Would you like it in your usual style?' he asked.  
  
'That would be wonderful.' Daine fingered it carefully it felt extremely good to touch. 'Numair will love it.'  
  
'We always have to make sure of that!'  
  
'Master Knoll, I have one more favor to ask of you.'  
  
'Yes my lady?' He looked at her. Daine signaled for Ellane to come stand next to her.  
  
'My friend needs a dress too.'  
  
'Oh, Veralidaine, I really-' she stumbled with her words.  
  
'Yes you do.' Daine said simply 'And I'm paying.'  
  
'Of course.' Master Knoll said. 'Seeing as she's so pretty this shouldn't be hard at all!'  
  
'Oh, I'm not that pretty.' Ellane blushed.  
  
'Blond hair and light blue eyes.' Master Knoll was examining her. 'I think pink shall do just fine.'  
  
'With silver lining?' Daine asked. Which was more of a hint.  
  
'Nothing less.'  
  
'Oh, it'll be so pretty.' Ellane exclaimed  
  
'Good.' Daine squeezed her hand. Ellane smiled at her.  
  
'Master Saliman, how are you?'  
  
Numair came in to the shop. He looked like he was in a rush for something.  
  
'Master Knoll have you seen my wife anywhere?' He asked.  
  
'I'm right here.' Daine walked up to him and put her arms around him. Numair leaned down and kissed her.  
  
'Thank the gods. I thought you were actually buying something that I wouldn't like.' Numair said. Giving a undertone complement to Master Knoll.  
  
'Oh, I have your shirts Master Saliman, no need for complements.' He said with a smile.  
  
'What are you getting sweet?' He let go of Daine and walked to the counter.  
  
'Will you sign for it all at once?' Master Knoll asked him.  
  
'Yes.' Numair took the quill from him and walked to the counter. He pinned Daine next to it so she was facing him.  
  
'Pink?' He looked at her. 'Haven't you sworn against pink dresses?'  
  
'It's for Ellane.' She said. Daine gave him a look that said to let her have it.  
  
'Oh course, sweetling.' Numair signed and kissed her. 'I want you home by mid after noon. I'll be teaching.'  
  
'Okay, I come see you when I get back.' Numair kissed her one last time and walked out.  
  
Daine, Nat and Ellane left the shop after saying good by to Master Knoll. They walked along until the came to Daine's favorite jewelry store. She looked at Ellane with a smile. She began to walk into the store. She leaned next to Ellane as she bought some jewelry for her.  
  
'What Numair doesn't know won't hurt him.'  
  
The two young women looked at each other and laughed. 


	5. Comming To Terms

Thanks to all that have reviewed and my test reader, carzyhorsegirl88, for reading the first I-don't-know-how-many things that I've wrote only to end up with four chapters. And sorry if to is spelled backwards a lot. I can't seem to type it today.Here's the update, *to self * well, being sick for the past four days and missing two days of school really helps the thought process.  
  
Coming to terms:  
  
Daine walked into her rooms with Ellane and Nat. She heard Ellane sigh when she saw their front room. Daine smiled in contently. The same old velvet couch with warm blankets, the fireplace had a burning fire, the shelves of books, and the portraits of her and Numair all over the selves and on the table next to the couch. She threw a few more pieces of wood on the fire and sat down in Numair's reading chair. She tried not to smile when she thought of all the times she had sat in his arms wrapped in his arms and a blanket.  
  
'it isn't much.' She whispered.  
  
'yes it is!' Ellane gasped. 'It's so homey for a castle.'  
  
'I like the tower better.' Daine looked around the room and imagined her self there.  
  
'The tower?' Nat plopped down on the couch next to Ellane.  
  
'Our house. It's down south a, about a few days ride. It's by the ocean, and it's so homey and quiet and romantic.' Daine sighed.  
  
'Did you just call the tower romantic?' Numair's voice came from his workroom.  
  
'Aren't you supposed to be teaching?' She looked over through a door leading off of the room. The mage came to the doorway.  
  
'No, one of the pages about started a fire in Lindhall's class so they gave us all the day off.' He walked up to her and pulled her out of the chair and sat down in it. Daine stuck out her tongue at him. He smiled up at her.  
  
'What's this I hear you blow something up?' She sat down in his lap.  
  
'it didn't blow up.' He replied shortly. 'it was a unpredicted chemical atomic reaction.'  
  
'What does that mean?' Nat asked him.  
  
'It blew up.' Diane said.  
  
'It did not. It just burned a hole in the tile.' Numair rested back against the pillows.  
  
'And that's better?' Daine asked.  
  
'Don't you have an animal to heal or something?' Numair asked poking her teasingly.  
  
'Don't you have something else to do?' Daine replied.  
  
'Yes, but it won't let me.' He replied smiling. Daine hit him.  
  
'Go back to your experiments.' She said getting up.  
  
'See.' He replied obeying.  
  
'You'll pay for that comment Master mage.' She said sitting back down in the chair.  
  
'I love you too.' He mocked walking into the other room.  
  
'He's horrible.' Daine muttered. Ellane laughed.  
  
'Sorry, but you sound like my parents used to. They were really in love.'  
  
'But did you mother abuse your father?' Numair called.  
  
'Numair Saliman.' Daine called. 'I'm so glad to see you're in another one of your moods.'  
  
'Good, because-' Numair began, but Daine, who knew what he was about to say, stopped him.  
  
'Fine you win.' She sighed. She was glaring at the door.  
  
'We best go.' Ellane said.  
  
'Why?' Daine asked surprised. 'Numair's just being a dolt.'  
  
'Not funny.' He called. Daine smiled and mouthed, yes you are.  
  
'We're staying at an inn tonight.' Nat replied.  
  
'No stay here.' Daine said grabbing his hand. Nat glared at it and pulled his arm out of her grip. Numair who saw this wasn't happy.  
  
'Daine, you wouldn't want them to not get a room.' He looked at Nat with annoyance.  
  
'Yah, we'll be fine. I'll se tomorrow.' Daine hugged Ellane.  
  
She watched them walk out. With a sigh she turned to her husband who was sitting on their bed.  
  
'Are you sure Ellane's the one related to Perin?' Numair asked pulling her close.  
  
'Yes. Why?' She looked at him surprised.  
  
'Because that other one seems more like him.' He muttered.  
  
'You're the biggest baby I've ever met.' She laughed.  
  
'Really?' Numair tackled her and threw the blankets over their heads.  
  
'Numair?' Daine asked timidly.  
  
'Yes sweetling.' He brushed her hair with his hand.  
  
'Can we just cuddle tonight?' She looked at him.  
  
'Of course Magelet. Go to sleep, I won't stop holding you.' Daine settled against him and fell asleep. 'I'll always be right here.' He whispered.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
'I can believe you!' Nat cried walking into their room for the night. 'How could you let her by you a dress and jewelry when she's the reason that-'  
  
'Nat stop.' Ellane looked at him. 'They're not faking it.'  
  
'What?' Nat sat down with her on the bed. She was crying.  
  
'I knew about a month after Daine came to work at the inn that she was raped. She just couldn't tell me his name.' She looked at him.  
  
'She was really raped by your cousin?' He whispered. Ellane leaned against him.  
  
'Yes.' She cried.  
  
'Hey,' Nat soothed 'what does she have that you don't? That we don't?'  
  
'A ton of money, a loving husband, really rich friends, an account at one of the best shops in Corus, and any think else she could possibly want.' She replied.  
  
'Come on, we can watch her.' He smiled.  
  
'That's fine when it's a customer at the inn, but with one of the greatest mages in the world?' She asked.  
  
'Doesn't matter, I'll still do it.' He declared.  
  
'Better hope you don't get arrested too.' She reminded him.  
  
'There.' He said.  
  
In the fire they saw the couple. Diane was asleep in Numair's arms. Her head was against his chest and her hands on his shoulders. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She touched his cheek and he looked down at her.  
  
'Thank you for not hating me.' She whispered.  
  
'Oh, Daine. I wasn't mad because I hated you.' He said  
  
'You weren't.'  
  
'I was mad because I knew I had made a mistake of talking you and myself into something. And we both had thoughts that it would never work. Seeing Perin made that come true to me. I was never mad at you. Not really.'  
  
'So you don't hate me?' She was about in tears.  
  
'Never.' He held her close to him and kissed her hair.  
  
Nat poured water on the fire and just stared at the team for a minute. How can anybody ever not hate her? He did now. He looked back on what he used to think of her, pretty, smart, and quiet. But that isn't the way she truly is. She's rich, stuck up, a lair, and she fakes every thing. She was never hurt, she never had nightmares. Telling him that only made Ellane feel better about her cousin dieing in 12 hours. It was horrible and he's never look at her again. Tomorrow he'd find her and tell what he thought of her. He'd make her see the pain she's brought to every one, including her husband. He'd make her pay. 


	6. Once Again

Once Again:  
  
Diane opened her eyes the next morning to the same old room. The noises of an inn that had just opened for the day and people coming in and out of the day. It was just a dream. The same dream she had bee having for the past three years. Some how she found joy in dreaming of Numair taking her back, of Perin being arrested. It just replayed over in her head. She knew what came next too. Nat would leave in a huff because he thought that Numair was horrible and Daine would get Numair and Ellane to become friends. The happy ending she had wanted sense she was a child. Daine wasn't like everyone else though, her happy ending never came. She would always dream and get so close. And just as she was about to be happy someone else would take it all from her. Every thing she had worked so hard for would all just disappear. Daine hated it, she hated the fact she would never be able to be happy. Every thing went the opposite of how it was supposed too. She made every thing go from perfect to horrible in less than an hour.  
  
Then once again she was forced back to reality and into her life that she had become accustom to in the past three years. Once again Diane was forced to see the fact that she ruined every thing. That Numair was never going to forgive her. The emptiness of being alone had consumed her to the point that she saw him sitting in the back of the inn's dinning room smiling at her, like he still loved her. Daine pulled her dress over her head and sighed. She pictured Numair holding her and keeping her warm. She looked out side. It was snowing again. Daine shivered and opened the door to her room. Ellane was walking into her room. She had the night shift that night.  
  
'You're so lucky you don't work in the dinning room.' She yawned.  
  
'You'd be surprised. Go get some sleep.' Daine tied on her apron and go the stuff to clean the rooms of the inn.  
  
With a sigh she knocked on the room door she always cleaned first. She had no idea who was about to open it if anyone did. Surprisingly the door opened. Daine looked up and stopped dead.  
  
'Hello sir. I'm...I'm hear to clean.' Daine stammered.  
  
'Come in then.' Numair replied.  
  
Diane tried not to look at him when she walked in. Oh, no, she thought, this can't be happening. What am I going to do? Diane tried not to shake when she was cleaning. She knew Numair was watching her out of the corner of his eye. She took a deep breath and counted to ten like he taught her. She did exactly what she was supposed to and she knew she was going to have to talk to him when she was done.  
  
'Is there anything else you need sir?' Her voice was soft.  
  
'What was that? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you that well.' Numair replied knowing perfectly well what she had said. He wanted to see what her reaction was to him.  
  
'I'm sorry. I wanted to know if there was anything else you needed.' Daine said.  
  
'Yes, there is.' Numair turned his back to her.  
  
'What is that sir?' Daine tried so hard to remain as clam as she could.  
  
'I was wondering if you knew the name of the girl that was working last night. She has blond hair and blue eyes.' Numair new what he was doing was wrong. But Daine hurt him and now it was her turn to fell as bad as he did.  
  
'Ellane. That's her name.' Daine certainly sounded hurt.  
  
'Thank you. That's all.' Numair waved her off like a servant. A tear ran down Daine's face.  
  
'Are you going to ask her to come up here?' Daine felt worse than she did when she woke up this morning.  
  
'I might. Hopefully she doesn't have affairs like my wife.' Diane closed her eyes in pain.  
  
'Numair we need to talk.' Diane whispered.  
  
'Okay.' Numair faced her.  
  
'Please don't yell or over react or interrupt me.' Diane looked at the floor.  
  
'I won't promise to over react, but the rest I will.' He replied.  
  
'Numair I never had an affair.' Daine said.  
  
'Oh, really and what was Perin doing in our bed with you?' Numair asked sarcastically.  
  
Daine closed her eyes. This is going to be really hard, she thought. Maybe if he just sees..., she thought. Daine undid her dress ties a bit and moved it off of her shoulder a bit. Numair watched her do this confused. When she revealed her shoulder Numair saw a scar. It looked like a knife mark, like she had been...she had...she was stabbed.  
  
'Where did you get that?' Numair demanded getting up.  
  
'Perin.' Daine whispered.  
  
'Daine go back to work.' Numair said clenching his fist.  
  
'Why?' Diane looked up at him for the first time.  
  
'I thought you didn't want to see me over react.' Numair said.  
  
Daine left quickly. When she closed the door she heard something shatter against the wall. Daine winced slightly. She knew he wasn't going to take that well, but he took it a lot worse than she had hoped her would. Plus she thought he was going to hold her. Maybe he needs to get his anger out, a part of her said. He probably feels horrible seeing as he took it out on you once. He doesn't want to do it again. That was exactly what Numair was thinking. 


	7. Woods and Walks

Woods and Walks:  
  
Daine decided to take a walk in the woods when she was done with her shift. She didn't know if Numair was still mad or not. Still mad, a voice asked, your way over protective husband not mad that you were raped? There's the stupidest question you've ever asked. Daine smiled to herself. Numair loves me again, she thought, like he used to. Just knowing that he was near her, the empty hole in her heart was filled a little. She had been trying for the past three years to figure out a way to get over him, and now she had it. Daine didn't need to get over Numair she just needed him to hold her and love her again. Now that she could have that she wanted to run to him and snuggle up with him on the bed in front of a fire. That sounded so perfect to her at the moment that she didn't hear someone come up behind her.  
  
Daine was picking flowers and she was in deep thought. Suddenly after a few seconds she felt someone behind her. At first she thought it was Numair, watching her like he used to. Smiling and waiting for her to notice him and come running to his arms. But then the felling changed. It wasn't a very good felling any more. Daine was suddenly afraid to look because she knew that she did want to be in the woods anymore.  
  
'Miss me?' The person asked. Daine about screamed. 'I asked you something.'  
  
A hand reached out and pushed her to the ground so she was facing him. All of Daine's good felling suddenly rushed out of her. She felt scared and alone. She called to one of the animals begging the bird to get Numair for her. She looked up at Perin who was about to hit her again. Daine made a small move to back away. She found that she was too scared to do anything. This can't be happening, she thought almost scared to death. I don't think being scared is what's going to kill us, the little voice in her head told her.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Daine whispered.  
  
'Looking for you m sweet.' Perin replied grinning. 'Why would I let you be all alone?' HE reached out to grab her.  
  
'Daine.' Someone called.  
  
'What's he doing here?' Perin slapped her and hid. Numair came running to her.  
  
'Sweet what's wrong?' Numair asked kneeling next to her. Daine buried her face in his chest. She started to cry. 'Daine, Magelet, what's wrong? Tell me.'  
  
Numair tried to read her expression. She was desperately trying not to look over to one side. Numair suddenly knew what was wrong. Someone had tried to hurt her, but who. Numair pulled her up and picked up the basket she was caring. He looked over just in time to see a head go back behind the tree. Numair decided to see who it was later. Right now he had o get Daine away from here.  
  
'Come on sweet. Lets go to bed.'  
  
Daine nodded against him. Numair led her back to his room. He wasn't going top let her sleep alone to night. Nor was she going to let him let her sleep alone tonight. Daine fell sleep quickly so Numair was able to watch the wood's edge to see who had scared her so badly. After about ten minutes he came out. Numair wanted to walk down to met him and kill him. What is Perin doing here, he thought. He saw the knife handle sticking out of his belt. Numair had a half mind to grab it and kill him with it. Numair knew that it was Perin's fault Daine was scared and his fault that he had almost hated Daine.  
  
'Just wait till I get back to Corus, Mr. Thring.' Numair muttered. 'I'll make sure you get what you disserve.' He had no idea that Daine was awake and heard him. She couldn't help but ask...  
  
'Numair what are you going to do?' She whispered.  
  
'Kill him with my own to hands.' He replied. He looked at her and softened his expression. 'Go back to sleep Magelet. I'm here, he can't hurt you.'  
  
'You won't get in trouble will you?' She asked.  
  
'Fine, I'll have him arrested first.' Numair sighed. He'd rather just kill him and be done with it. 'Good night.'  
  
'I love you.' Daine whispered. Numair's heart sank. She was so innocent and young. Why was every thing so horrible happening to her?  
  
'Oh, I love you too Magelet.' He kissed her forehead. 'I'll never stop.'  
  
Gently Daine fell back asleep. Numair stayed up all night and watched her sleep. He sat on the side of the bed and brushed stray hair from her face all night. Numair's heart filled with sorrow when she began to whimper and cling to his hand around midnight. He had to wake her up and calm her down before she would fall back asleep. Perin was going to pay for this with his own blood. 


	8. Deep And Powerful

Deep and Powerful:  
  
Some times Daine would look out of the window of the tower and hear in the back of her mind a voice that would tell her she was fine. Three years later pregnancy took over Daine's life. Her and Numair would have a child soon and Diane couldn't have any time to sit here anymore. Perin killed her first child and only laughed at her fore it. He had tried again, but Numair had saved her. That was it: Numair had saved her.  
  
She had always been told love would concur anything. That no matter what she'd always have her true love, even if there was nothing else. She could hear Numair in the next room. He was working, writing, and talking to himself. She sighed and leaned back into the fluffy pillows. She realized something. They had been right. Numair would save her. He always had, why wouldn't he now? Why should she believe people when they said there's no such thing as true love? If Numair wasn't he was pretty close to it.  
  
He kept her safe and happy. He made sure she was warm at night and was there when she had nightmares. He always stayed clam when she got scared. He never fought with her or got angry with her, even if he was angry he never let it show. She remembered when he got thrown out of Perin's trial. He had walked in and not noticing her he rampaged around the bedroom, saying things he'd never said around her before. When he had walked back into the living room and saw her he instantly went back to his sweet, romantic, cuddly, I'll do what ever you want self. He had tried to encore the fact that he had just sworn so loudly they could probably still hear him in the main hall. He sat with her and tried to play it over like he wasn't mad. She knew he was though. She could fell his shaking with anger.  
  
He was mad that Perin was about to get off with only a few years of jail. So many people knew him, but when they saw how scared Daine was to be around anyone they all quickly condemned him to death. She remembered listening though the doors so she could listen, but not be there. She could still hear Numair's voice though the door, talking quietly to Alanna, saying how glad he was to be able to watch Perin die. Daine was kind of scared to let him hold her that night. She knew he wanted Perin dead, and for some reason she couldn't deal with it. When Numair asked her what was wrong, she had to tell him. Numair felt so bad. He held her and cuddled her and tried to make her fell better. He apologized at least a hundred times for ever saying that, but Daine had to ask.  
  
'Do you want him dead?' She asked looking up at him. Numair was holding her tight.  
  
'Yes, Daine, I do want him dead.' Numair sighed. 'I want any one that hurts you dead.'  
  
Daine could still see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at her. He wanted her to be safe and happy and never scared of anything. Diane was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that he was standing in the door way.  
  
'Well here's something you don't see every day.' He teased sitting on the edge of the bed. He was trying to make her feel better.  
  
'What?' She asked confused.  
  
'You in deep thought.' He smiled innocently. Daine laughed despite herself.  
  
'I love you.' She whispered and kissed him.  
  
'I should tell you that more often.' He declared. Diane smiled. 'What are you thinking about?'  
  
'You know all those things that happened to me?' She looked at him. Numair's eyes turned to sorrow for her.  
  
'What about them?' He asked brushing her hair with his fingers.  
  
'What if bad things happen to people for a reason?' She looked at him. 'What if we all have something to teach each other, but we don't want to because it hurts to much to think abut it.'  
  
'Well that's interesting.' Numair frowned thinking what she was saying over.  
  
'What if we all have been though experiences and we were meant to so we teach every one else something?'  
  
'Magelet, you might be on to something.' Numair said thoughtfully.  
  
'What if we're all supposed to learn about every experience without going through it?' Daine was finally getting to ask questions she'd been having all her life.  
  
'And what we're we supposed to learn from your experience?' He asked.  
  
'Never run away from your husband.' She replied cuddling closer to him. She knew Numair was smiling.  
  
'Magelet, I think I've learned something too.' He told her.  
  
'What?'  
  
'That you and I and our child are going to be just fine so long as you don't find the answer to your question.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Even with you being a niece of the gods, I highly doubt they'd like it if you figured out the secrets to life.' He smiled.  
  
'I'd think Da would make them deal with it.' Diane kissed him.  
  
'Diane are you sure you're alright.'  
  
'So long as you don't leave me.' Daine looked at him. She wasn't afraid anymore. Suddenly all her fear, anguish, and hate slipped her mind. 'I just need you.'  
  
'I'm not leaving you Daine. I'd never live without you.'  
  
Diane and Numair looked up at each other and at that moment they both reached an unspoken agreement. So long as they were together nether of them would ever be scared, upset, or angry ever again. And they weren't. They had three children and they passed their knowledge on to them. For hundreds of years after the couples death their descendents past on their knowledge of life and love. And for some reason, none of them was ever scared nor afraid of anything once they found that their ancestors were right, there was one shelter from the world...the deep secret that Daine and Numair had figured out so many years ago. The Deep Secrets...  
  
************ **************** ****************** ****************** ****  
  
MUST READ THIS...  
  
Get the title now? I know it was short and was very jumpy, but I'd rather just get to the point of the story. And those questions might just be right. How do we know how to live life if we don't understand every thing? That's my question on life. One of the reasons I wrote this, just because I wanted to see what you thought...so tell me. Just click the little button down in the left corner for those of you that don't know the drill...oh, don't worry I'm not going to forget my line....  
  
THAT"S ALL FOLKS!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
